Le principe d'incertitude
by BillySage
Summary: Tweek et Craig ont rompu il y a deux semaines et la plaie est encore fraiche. Que s'est-il passé entre eux? Comment vont-ils surmonter ça? POV Tweek


**Le principe d'incertitude**

.

Je déteste croiser Craig par hasard. Chaque fois ça me met dans des états pas possibles. Dès que je l'aperçois au loin, je fuis. L'autre jours, il avait cours dans la même salle que moi, juste l'heure d'après. Il a bien fallu que je sorte ; rien que de croiser son regard m'a donné envie de m'effondrer par terre et de pleurer. Cette fois-là j'ai tenu jusqu'à la sortie de la fac mais dès que j'ai passé le petit portail de la sortie Nord, je me suis mis à pleurer. Je n'ai rien dit. J'ai séché mes larmes et je suis allé travailler au café. Comme tous les jours.

C'est comme ça depuis notre rupture. Sans doute parce ce qu'elle s'est mal passée. Sans doute parce qu'un petit truc de merde a mis fin à trois ans de relation et une vie entière d'amitié. Sans doute aussi, parce que c'est récent : ça ne fait que deux semaines. Bebe m'a conseillé de lui parler, à Craig. Elle dit que je ne pourrai pas aller mieux tant que je n'aurai pas verbalisé ma peine. Mais je n'ai pas trop envie de verbaliser, je ne suis pas très doué pour ça : chaque fois que je tentais de m'exprimer, Craig comprenait exactement le contraire de ce que je voulais dire. Ça a causé une nombre incroyable de disputes.

Le jour où on a rompu, on était dans mon jardin. Celui de la maison de mes parents. En été, on y passait des heures, il est à la fois superbe et intime. C'était devenu notre endroit à nous. Dommage que ce soit aussi devenu celui de notre fin.

_Je ne m'attendais plus à te revoir. Je dis, parce que je ne trouve rien à dire.

_Ah bon? Il répond, sans doute parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire non plus.

Ca faisait plusieurs jours que je réfléchissais à ce que je dirais, parce que je sentais ce moment arriver, mais maintenant que je me retrouve devant le fait accompli, rien ne sort. Je vois les mots défiler dans ma tête mais je reste muet. Ma gorge est nouée. A la place je dis :

_Tu m'as laissé sans nouvelle pendant deux semaines.

_Tweek... je suis désolé. On se voit beaucoup en ce moment et je pensais que si je prenais mes distances quelques temps ça irait mieux entre nous, mais...

_Mais ça n'a rien changé pas vrai?

_Ouais... Tweek, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, tu n'étais jamais satisfait. Un rien suffisait à tout gâcher et j'avais beau faire des efforts, au fond de moi je savais que ça ne suffirait pas. J'en avais assez d'essayer.

J'encaisse.

Mal.

Je vais pleurer.

Craig déteste quand je pleure.

_Alors tu es devenu de plus en plus froid avec moi. Je réponds.

_Je sais. J'en suis désolé. Mais tu l'avais cherché.

Voilà pourquoi je voulais pas l'entendre en vrai. C'est encore plus douloureux que dans mon imagination, et c'est de la douleur purement gratuite. Je le savais déjà. Je l'avais bien compris, qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Un moment s'écoule durant lequel je me bats de toutes mes forces pour ne pas pleurer. Il soupire et se lève. Il s'approche de moi et me prend contre lui. Il ne me serre pas trop fort toutefois.

_Ne pleure pas. On peut surmonter ça. Il suffit qu'on... qu'on oublie ça et... qu'on essaie encore. Non? Souffle-t-il et il y a comme une trace de supplication dans sa voix. Pendant un instant, je me demande si c'est une façon de me demander de rester, de me dire qu'il m'aime encore. Mais je ne crois pas. On ne dit pas ce qu'il m'a dit à quelqu'un qu'on aime.

_Je sais pas... je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te faire à nouveau confiance. Je lâche.

Le silence tombe. Craig recule et se met à me fixer. Il ne comprend pas. Et je ne suis pas capable de lui expliquer. Je voudrais mais les mots restent bloqués dans mon cerveau.

_Pourquoi tu fais ça? Demande-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas. Plus les secondes passent, plus le regard de Craig se durcit ; ses yeux virent du bleu au gris jusqu'à atteindre un nuance foncée qui indique le point de rupture.

_Tu vois c'est ça que j'ai toujours détesté chez toi Tweek, t'es suicidaire!

Il est parti, déçu et en colère. C'était la rupture la plus lamentable de ma vie. Non, de l'histoire de l'humanité.

Au moins.

Rupture ou pas rupture, je suis obligé de continuer à tomber sur Craig puisque nous allons à la même fac. Cette fois c'est à la cafétéria que je le croise. A peine a-t-il le temps de m'apercevoir qu'il se lève brusquement et quitte sa table. Il renverse sa chaise et balance son plateau – même son plateau - dans la poubelle. Un silence se fait, et je tremble. Il est passé juste à côté de moi, mais il ne m'a pas regardé. J'ai beau demeurer sous ses yeux, il refuse de me voir.

Je porte la main à mes cheveux et resserre mes doigts autour de mes mèches pour faire comme un peigne. Une dizaine de cheveux finissent arrachés entre mes phalanges et je recommence. Très vite, un petit tapis blond se forme à ma droite et fait crier Red d'indignation lorsqu'elle arrive.

_Tweek! Arrête de faire ça!

Elle attrape fermement ma main pour me faire cesser. Bebe dit que je suis trichotillomane. Que je m'arrache les cheveux quoi. C'est vrai que je le fais, mais je ne savais pas que c'était une maladie. J'avais arrêté depuis plusieurs années mais j'ai repris depuis ma rupture. Deux putains de semaines et je commence déjà à avoir un trou près de la tempe droite.

Affreux

Maintenant je suis triste, et affreux.

Je jette mon déjeuné à peine entamé et prends moi aussi le chemin de la sortie. J'ai encore une heure avant la reprise, alors je me dirige vers l'arrière-cours. Il n'y a jamais personne par ici, parce que c'est loin du bâtiment principal. Je me sers du café pris dans mon thermos et pousse un soupir. Je me force à inspirer profondément en comptant jusqu'à cinq, puis à expirer de la même façon. Ça me permet de me calmer et ne pas éclater. En sanglots ou de rage, ça dépend. Quand Bebe me rejoint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle me trouve à nouveau en train de m'arracher les cheveux.

_Oh mon pauvre. Tiens, prends les miens.

Elle se laisse tomber à côté de moi et repousse sa parure dans son dos pour que je puisse la toucher. Bebe a des cheveux magnifiques, longs et bouclés, brillants et forts. Ils sont tellement beaux que je peux les caresser pendant des heures, je n'ose pas les arracher. Craig aussi a de beaux cheveux. Les siens, ils sont lisses et noirs, mais tout aussi brillants et robustes. Je pouvais passer ma main pendant des heures, jamais aucun ne finissait dans mes doigts. J'aimais bien ses cheveux, j'aurais adoré avoir les mêmes. Je me consolais en me disant qu'au moins, ceux-là, je pouvais les toucher tout le temps. Plus maintenant.

Le reste de cette lamentable journée passe à l'allure d'un escargot, et lorsque je me dis que c'est enfin fini, je me souviens que ce soir je dois travailler au café. Fais chier. Si seulement les propriétaires n'étaient pas mes parents, je rendrais mon tablier. Mais je ne peux pas, c'est un des seuls devoirs que j'ai envers eux, avec les cadeaux de noël, alors je peux au moins l'honorer.

Heureusement, le jeudi soir, comme je finis les cours à six heures et demi, je fais la fermeture, je n'aie donc pas à rester très longtemps. De plus, à vingt heures, c'est rare de croiser quelqu'un de mon âge ; personne donc pour me demander prudemment comment je vais, avec des pincettes aussi subtiles que des tubes fluorescents. Et puis l'avantage quand c'est moi qui sert, c'est que j'ai le droit de choisir la musique... les clients doivent en avoir assez des chansons tristes.

Comme aucun client n'est entré depuis un petit moment, je commence à remplir le lave-vaisselle et à nettoyer les tables vides, signe que je vais bientôt fermer. Finalement tout ne s'est pas si mal passé. Je commence à me détendre et réfléchis à ce que je vais faire maintenant. Je pourrais sortir avec Bebe, pour me changer un peu les idées. Je devrais l'appeler. Je me penche pour attraper mon portable quand le bruit de la porte m'interrompt.

_Bonsoir ! Je lance. J'aurais du faire attention.

Craig vient d'entrer.

_Bonsoir. Me répond-t-il à mi-voix. Je déglutis avec peine. Il s'avance vers ma caisse, à pas lents. Ou alors c'est moi qui vis la scène au ralentit.

_Salut, répète-t-il, je voudrais un moka au lait et au caramel s'il te plaît.

_On va bientôt fermé. J'indique après un moment.

_Je ne serai pas long.

Il me tend l'argent et je n'ai pas la force de refuser. Je lui prépare sa commander et je ne peux m'empêcher de la faire exactement comme il l'aime.

_Merci.

Il ne va pas s'asseoir. Il retire le couvercle en plastique et reste planté devant moi. Je l'ignore en ouvrant la caisse pour faire les comptes. Il ne bouge toujours pas. Il tourne lentement sa boisson tout en me fixant et ça m'agace. Ca me stresse aussi. Mes jambes commencent à trembler et les chiffres s'embrouillent dans ma tête.

_Tu veux t'asseoir ? Je finis par proposer.

_Non, c'est bon.

Un temps.

_Comment vas-tu ? Me demande-t-il tout à coup.

Et voilà, il faut que je tout reprenne à zéro.

_Bien.

_Tu vas au _Red Sky_ avec Bebe ce soir?

_Je sais pas, peut être.

_Clyde m'a invité.

_Tant mieux pour toi.

_Mais j'ai pas envie d'y aller, c'était mieux quand... on y allait ensemble. Finit-il par lâcher.

Je me fige. Ces mots, je ne veux plus en entendre. Les allusions au fait que nous étions heureux quand nous étions ensemble, je ne veux pas les entendre. Après ce qu'il a dit, j'ai l'impression qu'il ment. Ou alors, s'il ne ment pas, il gâche mes souvenirs. Et malgré ça, mon estomac se tord de joie et d'excitation. Je l'ignore. Je ne veux pas avoir entendu ça.

_S'il te plait va t-en. Je demande. Ma voix est claire, mais elle ne le restera pas longtemps.

_Non.

_Je veux pas que tu restes

_Pourquoi?

_Parce que je te déteste.

_Tu mens.

Il a raison.

_Tu mens et je resterai là jusqu'à ce que tu l'avoues.

_Que j'avoue quoi?

_Que tu m'aimes encore.

Il a encore raison.

Mais plutôt mourir que de lui dire.

_T'as pas mieux à faire? Je soupire.

_Tu sais, moi, je t'aime encore. Il répond à la place. Il sourit, un peu triste, un peu interrogateur, et j'ai envie de pleurer.

J'en ai marre de pleurer.

J'en ai marre d'être une victime.

Et surtout j'en ai marre d'attendre qu'il s'excuse.

Je l'avoue, j'ai tendance à toujours réagir exagérément, mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de rancunier. On fait tous des trucs nuls qu'on regrette ensuite. Ça arrive, et tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour pardonner, ce sont des excuses. Sincères. Il peut bien me dire qu'il m'aime encore, ça ne marchera pas cette fois!

_Laisse moi tranquille Craig, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis!

_T'es vraiment trop con, tu le sais ça?! Rétorque-t-il après un moment. Il attrape son gobelet si fort qu'il le plie entre ses doigts et le balance dans la poubelle alors qu'il est encore à moitié plein.

_Franchement on dirait ça t'amuse de souffrir!

Et il claque la porte.

Je m'effondre.

J'avais laissé toute mon énergie dans cette affrontement et maintenant qu'il était fini, je m'écroulais comme un animal à bout de forces. J'avais réussi à ne pas pleurer devant lui, mais maintenant je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

Ça avait besoin de sortir. Je le sentais au fond de ma gorge. Ça formait comme un nœud, comme une pilule avalée à sec. Une énorme pilule. Une pilule qui allait m'étouffer si je ne la recrachais pas. Un sanglot m'échappe et le nœud se resserre.

Je ferme le rideau de fer et éteins les lumières. Je sais ce que je dois faire, je vais appliquer le conseil de Bebe : je vais verbaliser tout ça. Mais par écrit. C'est le seul moyen d'évacuer tout ça. Je n'aurais jamais le courage de me confronter de nouveau à mon copain. A mon ex, je suppose que c'est ce que je dois dire maintenant.

Je marche jusqu'à chez moi. C'est pas très loin et il fait noir, personne ne me voit pleurer.

Je monte dans ma chambre. Je n'allume pas la lumière principale, j'attends que l'écran de mon ordinateur s'éclaire et j'ouvre le traitement de texte. Pendant dix seconde je fixe ma page blanche virtuelle en me demandant ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire et puis tout à coup, aussitôt la première lettre tapée, mes mains s'emballent et la feuille se couvre de caractères noirs.

.

_Trois ans. C'est le temps qu'a duré notre relation. C'est long, et pourtant ça a fini très vite. Mais j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais. Je croyais que j'avais pris mes précautions. Je croyais que cette fois je ne m'investirais pas trop. Je croyais que cette fois j'aurais le contrôle et que tout ne m'échapperait pas à la dernière minute. J'avais tord. Je suppose que l'on ne change pas si facilement. _

_Cette angoisse, cette appréhension que je ressens constamment, je les connais, ce sont celles de la rupture. Malgré tout ce temps passé à me répéter que ce moment viendrait, je n'ai pas réussi à m'en préserver. Il y a quelque chose de différent cette fois. Quelque chose de plus. _

_Quelque chose que je ne peux pas pardonner._

_C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je n'ai jamais pu te faire confiance. Mais comment voulais-tu que j'y arrive? Tu ne montrais jamais rien. Tu étais si fort et moi si fragile. J'avais peur. J'ai toujours peur. Tu aurais pu me briser d'un seul coup. Tu aurais pu me briser en un seul mot. Tu jurais que non. _

_Parfois j'y croyais. _

_Parfois non. _

_Ça me bouffait, ça me tuait à l'intérieur. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'ai passé beaucoup de nuits à en pleurer. Pas mal de jours aussi. Quoique le jour c'est différent : c'est moins effrayant. Je déteste la nuit, mais ça tu le sais déjà. J'aurais aimé être autrement, j'aurais aimé être comme toi. Je voulais avoir ta force et ton aisance. Et toi, je sais que tu voulais mon intelligence et ma créativité. On aurait pu se compléter. On aurait pu travailler ensemble, mais on s'obstinait à s'opposer. Parce que je te voyais comme un adversaire, et toi, tu me voyais comme un problème à résoudre. _

_C'est certain, je n'étais pas parfait, toi non plus et entre nous c'était plutôt catastrophique, mais on y pouvait rien. On était ce genre de personnes : on s'aimait autant qu'on se faisait du mal. On s'aimait trop alors on se faisait du mal. En tout cas moi je t'aimais trop, et toi peut être de travers. Tout était tellement... déformé, distordu, quand j'étais avec toi. Tout avait tellement d'importance. _

_J'aurais voulu que tu le comprennes. _

_J'aurais voulu que tu puisse voir que j'étais comme ça, que c'était ma façon d'aimer, que j'aurais voulu que tout soit parfait. J'aurais voulu être parfait pour être à ta hauteur. J'aurais voulu que tu sois capable de voir autre chose en moi, j'aurais voulu que tu me cherches encore, que tu creuses plus profond pour savoir ce qu'il y avait sous ce que je voulais bien montrer. _

_J'aurais voulu que tu m'aimes de cette façon. Entier. Et pour toujours._

* * *

.

Je me demande si j'ai pris la bonne décision.

Hier, après avoir écrit tout ce que je ressentais, je me suis relu et j'ai retranscrit la lettre à la main. Je suis devant son casier, prêt à la glisser dans la fente et pendant une seconde, j'hésite. Peut être qu'il n'a pas besoin de savoir tout ça. Ou peut être que si. Craig est quelqu'un de franc ; et c'est lui qui est venu se livrer en premier hier soir. Alors je lui dois bien ça. Je ferme les yeux et ouvre la main. L'enveloppe (tamponnée du logo Harbuck) glisse dans la petite loge en fer et j'expire lentement.

J'ai l'impression de rompre pour de bon.

Je m'en vais.

_Clyde, quel cours on a maintenant?

_Math.

_Ok. Attends je récupère mon livre.

_Hey regarde, quelque chose est tombé de ton casier.

_C'est une lettre, avec le logo d'Harbuck... C'est de Tweek.

_Il veut te voir?

_Non, c'est plutôt long, c'est... une genre de confession... il dit qu'.

_Eh ça va?

_Ouais. J'm'y attendais pas c'tout. J'savais pas qu'il ressentait tout ça. Tu sais... J'pensais pas qu'c'était aussi... difficile pour lui... d'être avec moi... J'suis si terrible que ça?

_Dis pas ça. T'es allé le voir hier non?

_Ouais. Et ça s'est pas bien passé. C'est sûrement pour ça que ce truc a atterri là!

_Je peux voir la lettre?

_Ouais...

_C'est... tellement triste. J'en avais aucune idée Je savais même pas que ça allait mal entre vous.

_Ça allait pas mal entre nous, c'est juste que... J'comprends pas Clyde. Tout allait bien. Enfin, pas tout, et pas tout le temps mais globalement, on était bien ensemble, et je l'aimais, mais tout à coup, j'ai plus pu le supporter.

_Craig, de quoi il parle dans sa lettre? C'est quoi ce truc qu'il peut pas pardonner?

_Ca c'est... une connerie que j'ai dit et que je pensais pas

_T'as dit quoi?

_J'ai dit que... je perdais mon temps avec lui.

_Mais pourquoi tu l'as dit?!

_On s'est disputé pour une truc à la con, comme toujours, et c'est comme si... toutes ces fois où j'avais été en colère contre lui étaient remontées d'un coup à la surface et... je te jure je me sentais tellement hors de moi, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je lui ai dit des choses affreuses. Il pleurait et moi, je continuais. Je voulais vraiment arrêter de crier ces choses mais... j'y arrivais pas. Quand j'y repense, c'est moi qui ai envie de pleurer.

_Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant? Je veux dire, cette lettre c'est peut être un moyen de repartir à zéro. Vous mettez tout à plat et vous recommencez. Je te connais Craig : t'as pas envie de rompre avec lui, sinon t'aurais même pas pris la peine de lire cette lettre ou d'aller le voir hier. D'ailleurs je pense que lui aussi il...

_Ta gueule Clyde. Je t'en prie, tais-toi.

_... T'es sûr?

_Ouais. Finalement c'est mieux comme ça. Tweek et moi... on se fait du mal.

_Tu vas le regretter Craig.

_Je sais. Mais je préfère le regretter lui, que de sentir à nouveau mes entrailles se tordre de culpabilité comme en ce moment. C'est trop dur de savoir qu'il souffre à cause de moi. C'est top dur d'être aussi faible face à lui. C'est trop dur.

_... Comme tu veux. Il faut y aller maintenant.

_Je sais.

* * *

.

Six mois plus tard.

Lundi matin. Neuf heures quinze. Je me dirige vers la salle où a lieu mon premier cours. Au loin, je vois déjà un masse d'êtres humain qui bloque le passage. Il y a un autre section qui a cours dans la pièce juste en face, et on attend tous dans le couloir. C'est la section où Craig étudie. Étrange, hein, que l'on se croise alors que nous avons choisi des programmes radicalement différentes.

J'avance, je ne me dégonfle pas. J'aperçois déjà Craig, sa tête dépasse celle de tous les autres, il parle à quelqu'un de sa classe mais dès qu'il se tourne vers moi et que nos regards se croisent, il s'interrompt.

_Bonjours Tweek.

Je réponds, et je souris. On reste bien cinq secondes à se regarder, comme aimantés l'un à l'autre, à sourire bêtement, mi-intimidés, mi-intimes. Tous les lundis on se croise dans le couloir. Le mardi aussi, près de la salle informatique. Et le mercredi, sur le campus près de l'entrée principale. Le jeudi, le vendredi. Presque tous les jours, on tombe l'un sur l'autre. Je me demande si on le fait exprès, sans s'en rendre compte.

Chaque fois, j'en ai le souffle coupé. Mon estomac se tord de douleur et de plaisir à la fois. C'est une joie tellement lancinante, qu'elle fait un peu plus mal à chaque battement de cœur. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Il y a quelques semaines je me suis aperçu que je pourrais éviter de tomber sur lui en arrivant par l'autre côté du couloir, ou simplement avant lui, pour me cacher dans ma salle de cours. Je me souviens encore de ses horaires de bus : je sais lequel il prend et à quelle heure il arrive.

Je ne l'ai jamais fait. J'en ai jamais eu envie : aussi insupportable que sois cette blessure je ne voudrais jamais qu'elle se referme.

La porte s'ouvre et un flot d'étudiants en sort. Craig regarde dans leur direction, puis à nouveau vers moi, et ses yeux semblent s'être voilés d'indifférence. C'est sa façon à lui d'être triste.

_Bon, faut que j'aille en cours. On se voit plus tard.

_Bien sûr! Je réponds, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pose sa main sur mon épaule et la caresse doucement, de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, quatre ou cinq fois. Un geste qui s'était toujours voulu rassurant, et qui traduisait son attachement, quand il ne réussissait pas à le dire avec des mots. Il me lance un dernier regard indescriptible et me tourne le dos.

Peut être qu'un jour, on parviendra à se retrouver.

.

_End_

* * *

Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais pas publié d'OS

Celui-ci est un petit particulier car très brut de décoffrage. J'entends par là qu'il n'a pas été écrit comme les autres : aucun moment n'a été pensé ou réfléchi (sauf la trame principale, et encore) mais composé de morceaux écrits ''à chaud'' c'est à dire après un choc émotionnel plus ou moins fort (dispute, déception, problème scolaire...)

J'en suis plutôt contente, particulièrement de la lettre de Tweek et du dernier passage.

A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois - Billy Sage


End file.
